The invention generally relates to anti-counterfeiting.
Analytical instrumental techniques are available for the detection of counterfeiting. All referenced arts use single wavelengths for the detection. The current solutions are: (1) Analysis of the whole piece of paper and collection of the fluorescence as an image with some special trend (that can be reproduced easily) upon continuous UV irradiation, (2) Use of bulky and very expensive machine for more accurate results. The actual solutions are not appropriate enough and 100% secure because fluorescence is only seen by naked eye on the actual machines (machines installed on borders and used by police agents) or in the laboratory where samples in questions have to be transported. One of the mainly used spectroscopic properties is the fluorescence, which can be visualized once the dye is under UV light (UV dyes). However, this technique is not at all safe to secure authenticity of documents especially that fluorescence is common to many organic molecules and that no specificity can be really followed. Fluorescence is using continuous irradiation followed by wide detection of a range of wavelengths which is known by an emission spectrum in the singlet state appearing in the UV and visible region of the electromagnetic spectrum. A quick control test of a banknote in a currency office or a passport on borders is not enough to detect falsified documents especially if fluorescence is the stand alone detection technique. The use of innovative technologies in the domain of instrumental analysis is of main importance. However results provided by such instruments should be rapidly delivered with high accuracy so as to act promptly in case of emergency.
The present invention attempts to solve these problems, as well as others.